


Hogwarts Mystery: Retold

by Aisling227 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically trying to make Hogwarts Mystery's story more engaging, Gen, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Main character in Ravenclaw, Set between 1984-1991, hopefully can fix some plotholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisling227
Summary: 4 years ago, Quinn's brother disappeared. Some say he joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, others called him mad, or worse, for believing in the Cursed Vaults.Quinn just wants to find him.*************My retelling of Hogwarts Mystery. I found the idea really interesting, but they executed it quite poorly, I think. So, I'm retelling it, hopefully to make it more engaging for all of us.Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue, but it's pretty long for one, so I decided to post it separate it from the first chapter into its own.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> ** More notes at the end regarding any details people might not be sure of**

 

 

Prologue

 

Quiet clicks of shoes followed Quinn as she trailed passed the seemingly hundredth café on the high street. It wasn't often that the girl did so, but as the endless summer stretched further every day, her stubborn attitude wavered, until it broke that desperately hot morning mere minutes after her parents had left for work. Quinn, as a rather independent eleven-year-old, decided to her lonesome self that a stroll through the nearby town would be a somewhat entertaining way to pass yet another sweltering July day, as well as hopefully quell her discomfort from the heatwave that was currently engulfing not only her house but also the entirety of England and Wales. Quinn, whose experience with heat was somehow not lacking, sensibly reckoned that the outside breeze would in some way relieve her ongoing displeasure.  


 

She was wrong.

 

 

The temperature seemed to only rise with every step she took, and any belief in being in any way entertained was crushed as Quinn overheard, for the third time, considerably rude comments concerning some muggle politician she was not familiar with. Margaret something or other, it seemed her name was, certainly brought out people's opinions. Quinn never particularly understood muggle politics, not that she understood those of her own world, of course. But lacking friends, and therefore anything to do, led to pondering such odd things like muggles and their affairs of state.  


 

After passing yet another café, and yet another conversation regarding 'that godforsaken woman!', Quinn's direction began to turn away from the high street and the muggle discussions she had now grown bored of, whilst regretting to herself for wearing a yellow jumper and jeans. As she ambled along, Quinn's thoughts trailed beside her as she found herself in the small park placed squarely in the centre of town. The park, unsurprisingly meagre in size, was rather dull, much like the rest of the town, as well as the people it held. Even at the best times of the year, the park (more so a public back garden than park, if honest) gave very little to offer, other than the solace of shade from the Sun – whose destructive power could be seen in the dead beiges littering patches of grass seen accompanying every area of green in the country. However, for Quinn, the simple shade was plenty to bring a relieving smile to her face as she sat down on a cool bench among the trees.  


 

Quinn, sadly quite average for her age in every way but few, with dull brown hair and equally dull and pale skin, could easily blend in to crowd, if she wished, which certainly was a trait that her mother was grateful for, as one who sometimes seemed to care more for upholding the Statute of Secrecy than her family's happiness. It was the case now, that, as more and more people flocked to the comforting canopy of the tree branches, less and less people took notice of the eleven-year-old on her own – not that Quinn minded, though. She very much enjoyed the solace of isolation, after all, and was appreciating the lack of interruption. After all, it left her to her thoughts, and they always seemed better company than--

 

 

“Agh!” Quinn winced as she examined her right hand, where the sharp pain was coming from. She recognised the sensation, and upon looking to her right, found her owl with a letter underneath his talons. Oliver, as the owl's name was, stared directly back at the girl. He, a beautiful grey barn owl, was a gift from her Uncle and Aunt from the previous Christmas. Only an owlet at the time, Oliver had captured her heart from the moment Quinn had laid eyes on him, her own emerald green eyes meeting with his own obsidian ones. Now fully grown, Oliver pecked her hand again, before nudging the letter towards his owner. After a stroke from Quinn and a promise of a treat back home, the barn owl departed to the sky, where he gained a handful of odd looks from others around the area. Quinn, briefly panicked, scanned her surroundings for any unwanted attention before examing the letter in her hands.  


 

_Miss Q. Cardin,_  
_Kingsley Park,_  
_24 Mill Road,_  
_Upton upon Severn,_  
_WORCESTERSHIRE_

 

Quinn's brow furrowed. She never got letters. Turning it over, she saw a crest, no, _the c_ rest. A lion, serpent, badger, eagle surrounding the letter 'H', and above...

  


 

 

 

 

 

_Hogwarts._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years ago, Quinn's brother disappeared. Some say he joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, others called him mad, or worse, for believing in the Cursed Vaults.
> 
> Quinn just wants to find him.
> 
>  
> 
> *************
> 
> My retelling of Hogwarts Mystery. I found the idea really interesting, but they executed it quite poorly, I think. So, I'm retelling it, hopefully, to make it more engaging for all of us.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is Chapter 1. Luckily it's a bit longer than the prologue.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes at bottom included**

 

_Chapter 1_

The summer heat was still ever-present, even in the dying days of August. Familiar cobbled stones paving the ground beneath she walked; Quinn studied her surroundings: towering lopsided buildings, made of an array of stones and wood, with infinitely more charm than any muggle structure that she had grown accustomed to over the years of being away from anything remotely magical. Even her own parents (particularly her mother) refrained from using their wands, or any magic for that matter, even when inside their own homes, however, Quinn caught her father using an odd spell or two quite often. Despite living a few miles away from any muggles, Quinn's mother had still prohibited her or her brother from ever flying on brooms outside, much to their dismay. She was always one to be paranoid, after all, constantly concerning about “--muggles and their baneful curiosity.”

 

 

Quinn turned her head sharply to her side, seeing her vigilant mother wordily rambling about muggles for the third time that morning. “Honestly, how anyone would want to marry one is beyond me! They're just so... so-”

 

 

 

“Muggle-ey?” Her father finished, only half-listening; his attention was on the new broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies. As head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Quinn's father always had a keen eye for sport, especially Quidditch. She could remember the scarce times she and her brother had accompanied her father to Quidditch league matches, with massive grins plastered on all of their faces, especially her father's, as the flooed away to her mother's reminders of staying cautious, and them only growing larger as the matches went on, with a yell of frustration, and a few tears of joy every now and then; her elder brother mimicking their father's actions to a tee. Quinn smiled sadly at the thought of him so happy, wishing him contentment wherever he was.

 

 

“Quinn? Where do you want to go first?” her mother asked, snapping her daughter out of her thoughts.  
  


 

“Oh!” she smiled uncomfortably. “Um... I thought that maybe you guys could go to Slug and Jiggers, and the Cauldron Shop, while I, uh... got my books and wand. You know, get everything done faster.”

 

  
Her parents shared a look before her father carried on the conversation. “You sure you want to go by yourself, Quinn? You'll have a lot of books to carry.” The girl nodded.

 

  
“Yes, dad, I can manage! And if I can't, I can just find you and put them in mum's bag, right?” The bag in question had been enchanted with an extension charm for as long as she could remember, and was, to her knowledge, at least, the only charm she was aware existed in her house.

 

  
“Well, you wouldn't need to carry them at all if we went with you.” Quinn sighed. Feelings of irritation swelled up inside, as she shook off the idea. “No, I don't want to do that. I... I'd rather go by myself if that's all right.”

 

  
They shared a final look before nodding Quinn's way. Her mother reached inside her purse and revealed a handful of money they had collected from Gringotts. After placing them in Quinn's palm, she cupped her hand firmly and looked rather sternly at her daughter.

 

“Don't lose this. Spend what you need and nothing else, and then come find us outside Madam Malkin's. And under no circumstances are you to go near Knockturn Alley, understood?”

 

  
“But you can _browse_ in the Quidditch Supplies shop if you _really_ want to.” her father added smartly, nudging Quinn in the elbow. “Just don't go buying any brooms, you know the rule, don't you?”

 

  
Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled at the last comment. “Of course I know. No flying at home-”

 

  
“I meant at Hogwarts.” Her father interjected glumly. “No flying outside of lessons. No Quidditch - First Years aren't allowed. I know- awful rule, isn't it?”

 

 

She and her mother chuckled before being enveloped by her parents. After hearing a quiet “Stay safe.”, from her mother, Quinn let go and departed.

  
  


_***_

 

Quinn had been strolling along for a while now, yet to find either of the shops she was looking for. After a very long, yet very enjoyable browse in Quality Quidditch Supplies, she found herself outside Wiseacre's, facing Gringotts. _Not the way,_ she thought to herself. Quinn could see Florean Fortescue's, the ice cream parlour, on her left, as well as the Daily Prophet Office. She had never accompanied her brother to collect books and a wand, instead choosing to keep her mother company outside, or so she insisted. Quinn sighed. At this rate, her money would be worth nothing by the time she found a place to buy what she needed.

 

 

“Excuse me?” someone asked. “Are you, by any chance, going to Hogwarts in September?”

 

 

Quinn looked at where the voice came from. A girl, maybe a few inches taller than herself, had spoken to her. She had long black hair, straight as an arrow, and a rather large nose and equally large glasses, with skin as warm-looking as her smile. Quinn gave her a dazed look before the other girl continued.

 

 

“I'm Rowan. Rowan Khanna. You seem a little bit lost.”

 

 

“Yes, I am actually. Diagon Alley is a bit confusing, after all, and I need to get my school supplies.” Quinn replied sheepishly, scanning the street before returning her attention to Rowan. “I, uh... I don't know where to start.”

 

 

Rowan beamed. “Well, I can help! My parents bought me 'Hogwarts: A History' for some extra reading, so I'm a bit of an expert on the school. You should start at Flourish and Blotts: it's where you can find all the books you need!”

 

 

“Thank you, Rowan, it means a lot. Do you...” Quinn sighed in embarrassment. “Would you mind pointing me the way?”

 

 

“Not at all! It's quite nice being useful, actually.” Rowan pointed to the end of the street. “Flourish and Blotts is second on the right, from that wall at the back.”

 

 

Quinn nodded. “Got it. Thanks again, Rowan. Really.”

  
  
  
“It's honestly not a problem, uh..?” Rowan looked at Quinn, who was already on her way to the shop, hastily walking to where she had been directed.

 

  
“Never...mind.”

 

  
After slipping through small bunches of people littering the walkway, Quinn promptly found herself, finally, outside Flourish and Blotts. Immediately seeing Ollivander's directly opposite, she quietly thanked Merlin she didn't have to go through that ridiculous ordeal a second time. The shop, surprisingly small, had a dark green door and a window of the same colour; double the size, and the name, 'Flourish & Blotts' inscribed above in gold paint, with quills adorning either side of the text. It was open, and seemingly very well stocked, as Quinn could see nearly every book on her list decorating the display window.

 

  
  
It didn't take long for Quinn to find every book she needed. 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One', 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' and 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' were all sitting next to one another, the majority of the rest were easy to find, as despite the entire interior being chock full of book piles, all reaching the ceiling, there were also an equal number of signs pointing to every location in the shop. The only book on her list she couldn't find, but luckily also didn't need, was 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. She already had a copy from a previous edition, and it seemed as though the newest one had already sold out.

 

  
Giving the store assistant the money (around thirteen Galleons), Quinn hauled her seven book-high pile off the counter, and, after refusing some string to bind the books together from the store assistant, ensuring she could handle without, then requiring some assistance from the same person to exit the store, she left feeling fairly proud of her considerably mundane accomplishment. _How is this hard?_ She thought to herself, questioning her father's comment from earlier that day.

 

_  
Obviously carrying them isn't exactly easy, but_ , _it isn't that difficult._ After all, she was managing just fine. Of course, her arms ached a little, but that was bound to happen. Either way, Ollivander's was only next door, and it wouldn't be too challenging to simply place them down inside the shop and buy her wand.

 

 

Quinn heard a “chink!”, and looked down to see a knut spinning precariously in the grooves of the cobblestone lining the ground. Disregarding it, she looked back up, only to find more people than before walking past her. Quinn's arms ached more.

 

_That's odd. Oh well, it'll be a little bit harder, then._

 

 

It was harder than that.

 

 

Swerving as awkwardly as humanly possible through the seemingly evergrowing hordes of wizards and witches, Quinn tried to find Ollivander's before her arms gave way. Cursing to herself for doubting her parents, she sighed in defeat, before pushing left to find a clearing in the sea of people. Quinn set her stack of books down, before sitting next to them, staring solemnly at the ground beneath her feet.

  
  


“It seems you need my help again!”

  
  


Quinn shot up at the familiar voice, to find a more familiar face and smile. “Rowan,” she sighed. “ am I glad to see you.” Rowan had been so kind upon meeting her; getting Quinn to where she needed to be.

 

  
“I see you got your books, Person-Whose-Name-I-Don't-Know.”

  
  


Feeling a pang of guilt overwhelm her, Quinn's eyes returned to the pavement. “Right.” she sighed again, shamefully. “I'm sorry for abandoning you like that. You were so nice to me earlier, and I was extremely rude to you, not even introducing myself.”

  
  


Rowan's smile halved. “It's alright. As for introductions, how about we start over?” Quinn looked up, astonished. “I'm Rowan Khanna, and I'm going to Hogwarts in September.” Rowan paused, before leaning closer and whispering, “this is where you introduce yourself.”

  
  


Quinn chuckled lightly, and stood up, reaching out her hand. “Quinn Cardin. It's nice to meet you, Rowan.”

 

 

Taking the hand, Rowan grinned, looking intently at the girl opposite her. “It's nice to meet you, too, Quinn.” Glancing over at the books, she continued, “Now, do you want help carrying those books into Ollivander's?”

  
  


Looking over to the heinous hill of textbooks on her side, she answered, “Please?”

 

Putting their combined eleven-year-old strength together, the pair managed to haul the books inside the wand shop, which, somehow happened to be only a few feet to their left, (Quinn could have sworn it was further away), finally placing them down, groaning in relief as they stretched their spines back in to their appropriate shape.

 

  
“Hello, miss Khanna! What a wonderful surprise it is to see you again!”

  
  


Quinn spun around to see an old man with flowing silver hair that fell to just below his ears, and wide pale eyes staring not at her, but squarely at Rowan, who beamed at the sight of him.

 

“Oh! Good morning, Mr. Ollivander! It's nice to see you as well.” she replied.

 

Moving around the counter, Mr. Ollivander, as his name was, approached Rowan, eagerly taking her hand and shaking it fervently whilst discussing with her further. Rowan, equally content in talking with the man, began chatting with him intently. Not one to pay attention for long once the conversation turns stale, Quinn sat down atop the stack of books opposite of her, examining the room as she went. On the left wall sat boxes upon boxes, all small and rectangular, and seemingly longer than could be seen, with a staircase adjacent to it, leading up to more boxes, probably-

 

“I'm here with my, uh, friend, Quinn- well, I came here with my brother, but he went to Gringotts, and I found Quinn and helped her, and well, here she is!”

 

 

Mr. Ollivander's pale eyes now moved to her; as Quinn spun round she smiled awkwardly at the old man, waving slightly. Mr. Ollivander, never one for being rude smiled back politely. “Miss Cardin, how nice it is to meet you, finally.”

 

 

Quinn's brow furrowed slightly. “You know me?” she asked.

 

 

“Well, I know of you. Your brother spoke so highly of you whenever he visited me for a new wand,” Mr. Ollivander said, “which, as we both know, was quite often.” Quinn smiled. Mr. Ollivander was right, after all. Her brother would return almost every Easter, without fail, carrying a splintered wand in his jeans. Their mother would be so furious, rightfully so, of course, whilst their father would snicker and excitedly demand the story of that certain wand's 'death'.

 

Mr. Ollivander smiled sadly. “You look just like him, you know. I'm sure he would be very proud of you.”

 

 

She stared blankly at him for a moment, before replying, “I'm sure he is, Mr. Ollivander.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, end of Chapter 1!
> 
> There isn't really anything much to say this time, so I'll just ask you guys to give me as much constructive criticism as you wish. It's very much welcome here:)

**Author's Note:**

> Overall for this prologue, I was inspired by the advert for the game, as well as for Quinn's appearance.
> 
> In case anyone isn't sure (just want everyone to be clear)  
> 'Margaret something or other' is a reference to Margaret Thatcher, the UK Prime Minister at the time. She was and still is, REALLY controversial because of, well... basically everything that she did as PM, most notably closing mines, losing a LOT of people their jobs.
> 
> 'Miner's Strikes' were a big deal in the 80's, and the situation made a lot of people angry, leading to the strikes, which went on for a long time.
> 
> Finally, just so everyone knows, Worcestershire is pronounced 'Wuh-ster-shir'. I know, it's weird, but so is the English language.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
